Teach me!
by Maknae3
Summary: Les examens approchent à grand pas à Iwatobi. Rei est déjà entièrement préparé ce qui est loin d'être le cas de son ami blond qui n'a pas ouvert un seul livre depuis des mois. Désireux d'éviter à Nagisa un véritable massacre scolaire, Rei lui propose un cours particulier mais il est loin de s'attendre à ce que les révisions avec son élève Nagisa, se terminent comme ça.


**Hello mes petites frites ! **

**Je vous retrouve avec -encore- un texte sur Free ! ( je suis inlassable sur ce sujet ! )**

**Alors, cet OS date déjà de plusieurs moi et je l'ai écris suite à un pari de mon Aeliheart d'amour.**

**Donc , attention, il s'agit de yaoi. ****Y-A-O-I ****! alors, si vous n'aimez pas, aller vers la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran ! **

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dit à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

Une joyeuse cloche retentit dans l'établissement d'Iwatobi. Les nombreux élèves de l'école se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie de l'école, impatients de quitter cette ambiance studieuse et désolante pour le rayonnant du Soleil qui les attendait dehors.

Ils se précipitaient tous, filles et garçons confondus, loin de cet enfer en briques que représentait à leurs yeux l'établissement scolaire. Tous, sauf deux d'entre eux.

Rei et Nagissa remercièrent une énième fois leur professeur principal. Celui-ci referma sa pochette en cuir marron en rassurant les deux garçons sur le fait qu'il avait une pleine confiance en eux et qu'il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Puis il sortit, laissant la salle de cour au main de Rei et Nagissa pour un après-midi de révisions qui promettait d'être long.

_ Rei, je reviens. Lança le petit blond en sortant

Le nageur de papillon regarda son ami et haussa les épaules. Il fixa la pièce qui l'entourait et sortit les affaires nécessaires pour l'apprentissage qui ne tarderait pas à commencer.

De lourds examens allaient bientôt avoir lieu, à Iwatobi.

Tout les ans, les élèves étaient soumis à une série de tests portant sur les connaissances accumulées au fil de longues journées d'école. Ces contrôles s'étalaient sur toute une semaine- voir plus en fonction des classes.

Ceux de Rei et Nagissa commençaient la semaine prochaine, avec les matières scientifiques. Quel bonheur ! Un véritable épanouissement personnel.

Rei avait commencé ses révisions depuis près d'un mois déjà, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu au moment venu. Bien sur, l'excellent élève qu'il était – et se devait de rester- était fin prêt à attaquer cette semaine de calvaire.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Nagisa. Le petit blond, malgré ses lacunes – et dieu quelles étaient nombreuses- n'avait pas ouvert un seul livre depuis ces derniers mois et en y réfléchissant bien, Rei se demandait sérieusement si il était au courant que des examens allaient avoir lieu.

En tout cas, quand le garçon aux cheveux bleus avaient demandé à ses coéquipiers où en était les révisions de chacun durant l'un de leur entraînement. Nagisa était venu le voir en affichant un petit sourire et un visage des plus enfantins avant de dire mot pour mot :

_ Rei-chan, de quelles révisions parles-tu ?

Le papillon bleu avait été tellement surpris que ses lunettes avaient failli lui tomber du nez.

Et c'est ainsi que, « Rei-chan » avait proposé son aide à Nagisa, d'où leur présence dans l'établissement scolaire après les cours.

Le garçon aux lunettes rouges poussa un long soupir. Nagisa était vraiment resté un grand enfant, sans aucune inquiétudes, ni préoccupations. A part peut-être celle de rabibocher Rin et Haru.

Bien sûr, c'était attendrissant et même, réconfortant, de le voir toujours avec un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage mais si il ne réussissait pas ses examens, il ne ferait pas long feu, ce sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa, tu peux compter sur moi, murmura le brun dans l'immense salle

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait laissé tomber son coéquipier. Son ami. Alors, pour commencer, il alla chercher les affaires du blond pour les ramener au premier rang, juste devant le tableau, loin du fond de classe où Nagissa préférait d'habitude s'asseoir.

Puis il s'assit au bureau du professeur et attendit patiemment que son élève revienne.

Nagisa pressa le troisième bouton de la machine, dont l'enseigne fluorescente lui abîmait les paquet en carton tomba et le nageur le récupéra avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe.

C'était très gentil de la part de Rei de lui avoir proposé son aide surtout que Nagisa en avait vraiment besoin. D'ailleurs, le blond ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait ouvert un livre. Il faut dire que , les études, c'était pas vraiment son truc, à Nagisa. Tout le contraire de Rei.

Cette pensée fit sourire l'adolescent et il ouvrit l'emballage entre ses mains.

_ Il faudra que je fasse des efforts, pour Rei-chan.

Par la même occasion, il avala d'un trait la première friandise du paquet. Les pans de la porte de sa classe se dessinèrent devant le nageur de brasse et il se précipita dans embrasure en levant haut les bras.

_ Je suis prêt à travailler ! S'écria-t-il avec son habituel sourire

Rei se retourna, légèrement surpris et esquissa à son tour une risette. D'un morceau de craie, il indiqua au blond son nouveau pupitre. Il s'y dirigea et juste avant de s'asseoir, releva les yeux vers le brun.

_ Un pocket choco? Questionna-t-il

Rei se retourna surpris et, laissant de côté le "On ne mange pas pendant le cour" qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il attrapa un bâtonnet et l'avala aussi rapidement que Nagisa l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci sourit et rangea par la suite les friandises alors que Rei ouvrait son livre.

Le nageur de brasse attrapa de premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main pendant que son ami commençait ses explications. Les premiers examens porteraient sur la physique et les maths et bien heureusement, leurs professeurs avaient indiqué aux élèves les principaux chapitres à réviser.

L'adolescent aux lunettes s'acharna donc à centrer précisément avec Nagisa les leçons importantes qu'ils allaient aborder aujourd'hui.

De la bouche de Rei, la physique, ça semblait simple comme bonjour. Mais ça, ce n'était que de la bouche de Rei.

En effet, si lui excellait dans toutes les matières avec une facilité déconcertante, ce n'était pas le cas de Nagisa qui peinait toujours à avoir la moyenne. Mais, dans la salle de classe, seul avec Rei-Chan, le garçon blond se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait et prenait en note tout ce que disait son professeur.

Les points qu'ils allaient étudier étaient la pesanteur, l'élément chimique et la mole. Rien de mieux pour ravir le nageur. Rei accompagna ses nombreuses et longues explications de petits schémas -qui tiraient plus sur le gribouillis qu'autre chose- rapidement esquissés au tableau. Un tableau que Nagisa détestait. Il le trouvait trop morose. Trop terne et... Vert. Ça aurait été tellement mieux de travailler sur un tableau bleu ou jaune avec des craies arc-en-ciel.

_ Nagisa, dit Rei en sortant l'adolescent de sa rêverie, tu as compris?

Le nageur de brasse redressa sa tête, qui avait appuyé sur sa main et copia consciencieusement les dernières annotations qui avaient été ajoutées sur ce tableau déprimant. Heureusement que Rei était là pour lui remonter un peu le moral!

Il releva d'ailleurs un visage amical vers le brun, un sourire barrant ses lèvres. Sourire cependant très vite remplacer par un bâillement.

Le petit blond était visiblement plus fatigué qu'il ne voulais le laisser paraître. Rei le fixa et prit place sur sa chaise, lui aussi soudainement dénué de toute énergie.

Le papillon bleu avait l'habitude de ne passer que quelques minutes sur la compréhension d'une leçon, voir une demie heure au grand maximum. Soit, il passait énormément de temps sur la pratique, histoire de se perfectionner. Mais là, Nagisa et lui venait de passer près de deux heures sur une seule matière. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus soupira et regarda la fenêtre.

Le soleil avait commencé son ascension. Bientôt la lune et sa lumière argent prendrait sa place dans le ciel. Mais en attendant, les rayons de l'astre solaire inondaient la pièce d'une douce lumière, tirant sur l'oranger.

Rei leva méthodiquement sa main qui se retrouva dans un sillon lumineux. Il aimait bien le Soleil, Rei. La chaleur qu'il propageait, il l'avait toujours trouvé agréable. Son regard glissa sur Nagisa.

Menton au creux de la main, le blond regardait lui aussi la fenêtre. Ses cheveux avait pris une éclatante couleur doré sous cet éclairage. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de Rei qui détourna aussitôt la tête, gêné.

_ Rei, on reprend? Nagisa avait envie d'en finir avec ses révisions apparemment.

Le professeur se leva donc et saisit son livre de maths.

_ On va commencer par quelque chose de simple, dit-il en se tournant vers le tableau vert bouteille et d'y tracer un trait blanc.

_ L'addition ? Demanda Nagisa

Le professeur se retourna d'un coup, la panique peignant ses traits. C'était une blague n'est-ce-pas ?

Mais vu le léger rire du nageur de brasse et son air amusé, Rei se conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

_ Je pensais plutôt aux vecteurs. Avant tout, est-ce-que tu as une question à poser sur le sujet ?

Nagisa lança un coup d'œil au cahier sur sa table, qu'il avait consciencieusement rempli de son écriture rondelette.

_ Eh oui. C'est quoi la mole ?

La craie que Rei tenait entre ses doigts se brisa. Il avait appuyé un peu trop fort sous l'effet de la surprise. Rien à craindre, il disait.

_ Nagisa, c'est le premier sujet que l'on a abordé, lui fit remarquer le nageur, au bord de la syncope

Le blond regarda son ami, gêné, avant de s'affaler sur sa table. Il en avait marre. Purement et simplement.

Ces révisions lui donnaient la migraine et il était en train de faire perdre son temps à Rei. Nagisa soupira longuement. Si seulement Rei et lui avait pu se retrouver dans une autre situation !

_ Je suis désolé Rei, tu as sûrement des révisions toi aussi. Et tu perds ton temps avec moi, laissa tomber Nagisa d'une voix étouffée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux azur s'avança vers son élève attitré et le regarda avec compassion.

_ Mais non enfin, commença Rei soudainement embarrassé. Je crois que tu manques juste de motivation.

_ Tu crois ? Demanda le blondinet plein d'espoir

_ Bien sûr, le réconforta Rei en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu sais, dans la vie, il faut un but dans tout ce qu'on entreprend. Ça ne sert à rien de s'investir dans quelque chose si on ne sait pas pourquoi on le fait. Il offrit, en plus de son conseil, un petit sourire à son ami.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure en méditant ses paroles.

_ Une récompense. La réponse était aussi naïve qu'inattendue.

_ Pardon ? Demanda un Rei surpris Apparemment, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

_ Je voudrais que tu m'offres une récompense, répéta Nagisa avec le plus grand sérieux du monde

Le brun le regarda, visiblement sceptique et perdu devant la demande de son ami. Une récompense... quelconque ?

_ Et c'est moi qui la choisirai ! Rajouta le blond aussitôt

Rei songea que ce serait une sucette plus grande que lui, une glace ou du melon – ce genre de friandise d'on Nagisa raffolait. N'empêche, le nageur de brasse laisser planer un certain mystère autour de cette dite récompense.

Mais, pour tout dire, Rei n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ses détails. Il tendit sa main au-dessus de la table et Nagisa la serra.

Voilà, accord passé.

Rei passa ensuite près de deux heures au tableau, à expliquer un nombre incalculable de fois, les trois fichues leçons de physique. Voyant l'heure tardive et le Soleil terminait sa course céleste, il décida de laisser les maths de côté.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Il s'avança au devant du jeune blond.

_ J'ai préparé un questionnaire ainsi que quelques exercices, dit-il en tendant une feuille à son ami.

Nagisa l'attrapa en grimaçant.

_ Si tu as au moins 75 % des points, tu auras la récompense de ton choix.

Le jeune nageur regarda son ami, les yeux remplis de surprise et d'effarement. Les mots lui manquèrent.

_ Mais... Mais 75%? Rei-Chan, comment veux-tu que j'y arrive?

75. Jamais, au grand jamais Nagisa n'avait eu une note de cette envergure. Ce genre de résultat, c'était plus pour Rei que pour lui!

Il enfoui sa tête entre ses bras, mollement étalés sur la table, soudainement découragé. Le brun posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras de son ami.

_ Mais si, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. En plus, ce ne sont que des sujets que nous avons étudié!

Les paroles réconfortantes de Rei donnèrent du courage au blond et il releva la tête, priant pour réussir ce fichu test. Nagisa griffonna un long moment sur sa copie.

Raturant, gommant et mâchouillant son stylo de temps à autre. Ses sourcils restèrent froncés tout le long et de mémoire d'homme, jamais Rei n'avait vu son ami aussi concentré. Cette petite évaluation semblait lui tenir à cœur et le garçon aux lunettes était touché par la dévotion de son ami. Il trouvait attendrissant, tout la concentration que Nagisa monopolisait pour répondre à ces quelques questions.

Cette atmosphère studieuse plana dans la salle pendant près d'une heure. Heure que Rei rentabilisa en se plongeant dans un de ses nombreux livres - aujourd'hui, "L'eau est votre ami".

Nagisa finit par s'avancer vers le bureau où résidait son professeur et lui tendit sa feuille.

_ Fini? Demanda le brun, surpris

Nagisa hocha la tête en souriant et repartit à sa place sans se défaire de sa risette. Le papillon bleu regarda la copie, arme d'un stylo rouge, près pour ma correction.

Et la première chose que Rei remarqua, ce ne fut ni les ratures ou encore les traces de blanco un peu partout mais plutôt l'annotation que Nagisa avait laissé sur le haut de sa copie: ~ En espérant que ça suffise~

Le grand brun afficha un léger sourire et, intérieurement pria pour la même chose.

Les minutes qui suivirent la correction furent les plus longues de toute la vie du garçon croisa les doigts jusqu'à ce que ceux ci soient crispés entre eux.

Rei parcourait la feuille à une vitesse affolante. Son stylo dans la main, il gribouillait des remarques, barrait d'un large trait certaine réponse ou, se pencher d'un peu plus près pour décrypter l'écriture de son camarade.

Celui-ci ne lâchait plus l'adolescent en face de lui des yeux. Il en avait même oublié le paquet de pocket choco dans son sac.

Après une attente interminable, Rei finit par se lever et se dirigea vers Nagisa en dissimulant le résultat de la copie.

_ Je t'avais bien dit...

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et croisa naïvement les doigts.

Rei laissait planer un suspense presque sadique!

_ Que j'avais confiance en toi!

Il ajouta à cette déclaration, un immense sourire et tendit son contrôle à Nagisa. La feuille était décorée d'un magnifique 76%. Le plus jeune s'émerveilla d'un tel résultat et leva les bras au ciel en laissant s'échapper un cri de victoire.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et même après avoir saisit sa copie, il n'en revenait pas. C'était inespéré! Ce résultat était tout simplement miraculeux.

_ Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Rei-Chan! Dit le jeune élève avec une joie débordante

Rei-Chan rougit doucement et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance.

_ Mais non, finit-il par répondre, c'est toi qui a fournit les efforts nécessaires.

Une aura apaisante flotta dans la salle alors que les deux nageurs ne se lâchaient plus des yeux, l'un légèrement gêné et l'autre, reconnaissant. Ce fut Rei qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé le premier.

Il appuya ses mains sur le bois du pupitre de Nagisa et se pencha légèrement. Mais même dans cette position, il faisait une tête de plus que le blond!

_ Et, en ce qui concerne cette récompense, demanda Rei

_ Ah... Ça!

Le petit nageur réfléchit un moment. Si il avait bien compris le pari, il pouvait demander à Rei tout ce qui lui faisait envie.

Alors quoi? Une sucette à la fraise? Un sorbet au melon? Ou peut être même, un tour de grande roue! Mais rien de tôt ça ne tentait véritablement le blond.

Cependant, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose que Nagisa désirait énormément et, heureusement pour Rei, ça ne coûtait rien!

_ J'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il d'un air candide

Il appuya à son tour ses mains sur le meuble et, aussi subitement que rapidement, s'éleva à la hauteur de Rei.

Son visage en face de celui de son ami, il posa sans hésitation ses lèvres contre celle du brun. Mais Nagisa ne s'y attarda pas.

Ce baiser n'était qu'une caresse, délicate et éphémère. A l'image du blond, ça avait été innocent et délicieux. Et avec une pointe sucré de chocolat. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Quatre ou cinq divines secondes qui avaient suffit à rendre Rei fébrile et à bout de souffle.

Nagisa se décala, un large sourire barrant ses lèvres alors que le visage du pauvre Rei était baigné de rouge.

_ Je... Je ne comprends pas, souffla le brun comme sortit d'une longue apnée.

Il baissa la tête, timide. Nagisa avait le son de remettre en question toute les lois qui régnaient dans l'esprit dans son esprit.

Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas et ça l'agaçait. Le blond avait fait s'envoler en quelques secondes la logique de Rei. Le blondinet glissa son doigt sur le visage du brun en s'attardant avec un plus grand plaisir sur sa joue.

Puis il descendit jusqu'au menton de son ami, qu'il releva afin que ses yeux violets croisent le regard aigre-marine de Rei. Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Nagisa.

_ Mais enfin Rei-chan, tu ne trouves pas que tu es la plus belle des récompenses?

Le cœur de Rei rata un battement.

Qui a dit que l'amour ne réalisait pas de miracle?


End file.
